The present invention relates to an improved process for producing antimonate-based catalysts and the improved catalysts so made.
Antimonate redox catalysts, that is redox catalysts in which the antimonate moiety forms the basic anionic structure of the system, are well known. They are exemplified, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,292 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,952.
Usually, such catalysts are made by slurry techniques wherein source compounds containing the elements to be incorporated into the catalysts such as nitrates, oxides, acids and the like are combined in the form of a slurry, the liquid removed from the slurry to form a pre-catalyst and the pre-catalyst heated at elevated temperature to form the objective catalyst.
In order to impart strength (attrition resistance), it is customary to include in the catalyst a suitable support material. Silica, alumina, titania, zirconia and so forth are customarily used for this purpose. During catalyst preparation, these support materials are simply combined with the other source compounds in forming the pre-catalyst slurry.